C3/DS class numbers
This list is not exhaustive, or anywhere near complete – if you know an object’s class number, please edit this so that it is on the list! If an agent has no-one’s name on it,it is either; made by Cyberlife, or we don’t know who made it. If you know the developer's name of an uncredited agent, please edit this! Having your agent on the list helps to publicise it among other developers and helps prevent clashes! There are class number lists for Creatures 1 here, and for Creatures 2, Creatures 3 and Docking Station at Bibbleworld. Alternatively, try the Creatures Developer Network. If you don't know the class number of an agent, put a class number finding-out request in the discussion page. ---- 1 Invisible to Creatures 1 System **1 Rock near Norn pool **2 Norn door cutaway **3 Norn hump cutaway **4 Norn entrance to burrow **5 Kingfisher branch **6 Grendel area scenery **7 engineering area scenery **8 dirt mound from meerks **9 gnarler monitor **11 toilet control **12 Norn terrarium light maker **13 Norn terrarium light and heat control **14 Norn terrarium heat emitters **15 water smell maker **16 gnat sfx source **17 rain sfx source **18 room ID tool **19 CA reader **20 grid **21 dustcloud **22 engineering lung **23 norn atmosphere thing **24 piranha bubbles **25 ocean surface **26 trapdoor above piranha **27 entrance to graveyard **28 volcano cone **29 dust cloud from volcano **30 garbage spewers **31 desert signpost **32 marine signpost **33 bridge signpost **34 engineering signpost **35 jungle signpost **36 norn signpost **37 gas cloud from smell emitter **38 recycler vehicle **39 airlock agent **40 ettin area environment monitor **41 ettin area light emitter **42 ettin area heat emitter **43 teleport effect **44 airlock red glow room **45 airlock alarm light **46 burst of stars **47 creator display effects **48 fire effect in crypt **49 green rod things **50 engineering airlock red glow room **51 engineering airlock alarm light **52 angel fish god **53 clown fish god **54 handlefish god **55 neon fish god **56 dead creature puff of smoke **58 babel action tracker **59 pointer XY display **60 mediscreen **61 medipod **62 medical main mesh **63 medical side mesh **64 medical control panel **65 medical injection module **66 medical graphing side **67 medical chemical graphing choice **68 medical side screen key **69 medical graphing display **70 medipod mask **71 disease and injury screen **80 learning machine **90 marine airlock watcher **91 efficiency indicator **92 grendel area environment monitor **93 grendel area light emitters **94 grendel area heat emitters **95 slap/tickle indicator **96 lung overlay **97 ocean pod overlay **98 norn platform **99 grendel egg layer **100 blueprint agent **101 ettin egg layer **102 grendel environment monitor **103 grendel heat emitters **104 grendel light emitters **105 bioenergy increaser **106 wetness monitor **107 learning room signpost **108 grendel seedbank dummy images **109 norn life launcher nozzle **110 hover vehicle flames **111 left marine cave water **112 right marine cave water **113 ettin rainmaker **114 grendel rainmaker **115 thermal vents **116 pregnancy monitoring thingamy **117 marine room cutout **118 single chem grapher thingamy **120 chopper toy mist **121 XY tool monitor **122 ettin seedbank ports **123 pointer to norn attention stimming thingamabob **124 gene splicer overlay **125 ettin shouting dropper **126 memory foo **127 rocklice maker **128 gnat and mossie monitor **129 apple monitor **130 second teleporter effect **131 egg layer infobar **132 xmas tree norn **140 yule lights **141 yule death mist **142 yule detector mist **143 classifier tool **150 meso light **151 meso heat **152 teleporter base animation **153 teleporter effect **154 containment chamber **155 containment chamber fumigate smoke **156 containment chamber detection smoke **157 contact book **158 meso signpost **159 workshop signpost **160 comms signpost **161 muco infobar **162 tuba pod **163 snotrock pod **164 warning icon controller **165 meso arch **166 autonamer agent **167 waterspouts **168 muck **169 hoverdoc **170 hoverdoc creature care kit **171 start-up sludge **172 dummy commedia **174 holistic learning machine pickup agent **175 holistic learning machine bluething **176 explodonut explosion **177 chat window **178 lift cutaway **179 friend online dialogue **180 health buttons extra backdrop **181 cures button extra backdrop **182 unread messages window **183 single message window **184 immigrant checker **185 agent injector pretty graphic **186 chat manager **190 comms door mask **191 containment chamber warp anim **192 unbilical destination energiser **193 tooltips **194 sfx source for stingers **195 power to the shee starship **196 autoexporter **197 resurrector **198 comms mask **199 system notification **200 system notification listener **201 babel connection info **202 holistic learning machine plasma tube **203 CA lift linkers **204 dummy injector **205 message centre comms **206 message interpreter **207 a message **208 CA reader **209 chat message interpreter **210 a chat **211 chat system comms **212 chat request agent **213 chat request interpreter **214 invitation notification **215 in chat invitation manager **216 minimised message centre **217 minimised chat window **219 web list comms page **220 hoverdoc bacterial spray **221 workshop lift mask **222 connection agent help **223 hoverdoc finder **224 click to go online message **225 ds fav places controller **226 autorecovery agent **227 treehugger teleporter effect **228 reminder to purchase screen **229 Map editor error alerter Frabcus **330 ettin jigsaw puzzle frame - xmas2000 **331 ettin jigsaw large puzzle piece - xmas2000 **340 snowdrop monitoring agent - xmas2000 **341 snowflake from blower - xmas2000 **600 grendel invaders enemy **601 grendel invaders gun **602 grendel invaders gun bullet **603 grendel invaders enemy bullet **604 grendel invaders splatt effect **605 grendel invaders toolbar **606 grendel invaders star **900 norn limitation button monitoring part **901 snowman monitoring agent - xmas2000 **902 trapdoor bouncer debris **1000 pending cyperangel **1001 Mank Plant Stink Cloud Octopus **1002 pending serstel **1003 Hoverhook Bouncer Octopus **1004 pending SilverNorn **1005 pending specterweb **1006 pending christiansanz2 **1007 ColorTest CyberWolf **1009 Carrot Garden Brain lacota86 **1010 Crons Autonamer asyn_cron **1011 C1 to DS Nornview GUI Apollo **1012 history GUI darkns **1013 history GUI 2 darkns **1014 history GUI 3 darkns **1015 C1->DS Grendel Mother Clucky **1016 pending callistus_1 **1017 Easter Rabbit Hole CyberWolf **1018 pending CyberWolf **1019 Antigravity Control for Spaceo adamwolf **1020 Navigational Control for Spaceo adamwolf **1021 Antigravity Creature Vehicle for Spaceo adamwolf **1022 chat manager tombotucker2001 **1023 Fast norns switch CyberWolf **1024 pending Thesia **1025 Mum Gonzaly **1026 Advanced Autosave Supermax **1027 Contact Book Cleanup Supermax **1028 World's System Gonzaly **1030 Travel Agent Supermax **1031 pending sara_dippity **1032 Flower scent cloud TwilightCat **1033 Light Alkanese **1034 heat Alkanese **1035 light2 Alkanese **1036 heat2 Alkanese **1037 Coming Soon TheGreenMan **1039 Atomic Tea Mushroom Cloud TwilightCat **1040 pending tigger89 **1041 CAOS button1 tigger89 **1042 inviso thing StormyNight **1043 pending StormyNight **1044 guess and i'll tell you ub1111 **1045 guess and i'll tell you ub1111 **1046 guess and i'll tell you ub1111 **1047 guess and i'll tell you ub1111 **1048 guess and i'll tell you ub1111 **1049 guess and i'll tell you ub1111 **1050 guess and i'll tell you ub1111 **1051 guess and i'll tell you ub1111 **1052 Mushy Fruit Tree TwilightCat **1053 Mushy Fruit Dummy TwilightCat **1054 pending FlameSniper **1055 tree StormyNight **1056 tree StormyNight **1057 pending scheping **1058 pending scheping **1059 Butterfly Monitor TwilightCat **1060 B. Grendel Egg Stone Frimlin **1061 Ghost Monitor TwilightCat **1062 Demonic Grendel Portal edash **1063 pending christiansanz **1064 Halloween Lights edash **1065 Rocket Bang! edash **1066 Rocket Stars edash **1067 Rocket B. Stars edash **1068 Fountain Sizzles edash **1069 pending CyberWolf **1070 pub room natnorn2001 **1071 Emitter thing for tavern TwilightCat **1072 Temple emitter thingy TwilightCat **1073 pending christiansanz **1074 pending christiansanz **1075 Split Fruit Maker edash **1076 Veemy Fish Bubble edash **1077 pending edash **1078 Sssh! TwilightCat **1079 SantaSled Monitor TerryGale **1082 Another thing for the temple... TwilightCat **1083 edash snow edash **1084 Crystal Meso edash **1085 Crystal Hub edash **1086 Crystal Workshop edash **1087 Crystal Creator Machine edash **1088 Crystal Norn edash **1089 Crystal Grendel edash **1090 Crystal Ettin edash **1091 Crystal Aqua edash **1092 Crystal Bridge edash **1093 Crystal Creator C3 edash **1094 Transporter Crystal to Norn Garden edash **1095 Transporter Crystal to the Tropics edash **1096 Snow Ball edash **1097 Bell Control Llan **1098 another sssh! TwilightCat **1099 Sssh! again... :p TwilightCat **1100 lift overlay TwilightCat **1101 Another overlay TwilightCat **1102 Okiron Monitor TwilightCat **1103 Lensis Monitor TwilightCat **1104 Albian Glow Fly Direction Control edash **1105 pending edash **1106 Zander Direction Control edash **1107 pending Knight2003 **1500 Favourite Place - North Pole jonnyg **1722 Commedia 2 StormyNight **2000 Ice Ventura: Ice Tree Ali_maggs **2001 Ice Ventura: Ice Tree Script Ali_maggs **2002 Ice Grass Locator Ali_maggs **2003 Ice Tree Second Ali_maggs **2004 Ice Ventura: Alcoplant Ali_maggs **2010 Ice: Timer Ali_maggs **20** Ice: Dinamic Tree Ali_maggs **2020 Ice: Welcome Ali_maggs **2080 IV Detector Ali_maggs **2107 IV: C3 sign Ali_maggs **2276 to be announced sara_dippity **2500 Dummy Agent for genes (DS) - In Beta Stage alb2550 **5000 Terra Agent MNB **5001 Terra Agent MNB **5002 Terra Agent MNB **5003 Terra Agent MNB **5004 Terra Agent MNB **5005 Terra Agent MNB **5006 Terra Agent MNB **5007 Terra Agent MNB **5008 Terra Agent MNB **5009 Terra Agent MNB **5010 Terra Agent MNB **5011 Terra Agent MNB **5012 Terra Agent MNB **5554 to be announced sara_dippity **5555 to be announced sara_dippity **5875 to be announced sara_dippity **7622 to be announced sara_dippity **10000 NuttyTree StormyNight **13106 CFordres (ttips) pasto **20000 NuttyDummy StormyNight **23900 Ecosphere Light Emitter Prime **23901 Ecospher Heat Emitter Prime **23902 Ecosphere Location Emitter Prime **23903 Ecosphere Moisture Emitter Prime **23904 Ecosphere Body of Water Prime **23950 Mini Apple Tree Prime **23951 Kumquat Tree Prime **23955 Kumquat Dummy Agent Prime **23956 Mini Apple Dummy Agent Prime **23971 Ecosphere Muck Prime **30130 Hydroponics Bay Mutation Factor BioNorn **31537 Norngaden Agent tomtschek **31931 Norngarden Tinydafdummie tomtschek **31932 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **31933 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **31934 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **31935 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **31936 norngarden-agent tomtschek **31937 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **31938 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **31939 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **31940 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **31941 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **31942 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **32110 Egg Central Secret Project Egg-Central **32201 Norn of Knowing Emmental **32202 Reaper Norn (unreleased) Emmental **32203 Norn of Infertility Emmental **32204 Medical Monitor Emmental **32205 Dummy Control Emmental **32207 Norn Statistics Emmental **32208 Selective Force Field Emmental **32209 Force Field config agent Emmental **32210 Home Spray container Emmental **32211 Home Spray clouds Emmental **32212 Towel Emmental **32213 Roamer clouds 1 Emmental **32214 Roamer clouds 2 Emmental **32215 Roamer clouds 3 Emmental **32216 Mystery Agent Emmental **32217 Blank agent for desert injection Emmental **32218 Blank agent for old desert doors Emmental **32219 Blank agent for aquarium injection Emmental **32220 Blank agent for old aquarium doors Emmental **32221 Blank agent for jungle injection Emmental **32222 Blank agent for old jungle teleporters Emmental **32223 Camera Fixer Emmental **32224 Blank agent for terrarium injection Emmental **32225 Blank agent for old terrarium doors Emmental **32226 Trapper Planter Emmental **32228 Electronic Butler Emmental **32229 Blank agent for crypt injection Emmental **32230 Blank agent for old crypt doors Emmental **32231 Crypt headstone Emmental **33398 Borg Nutritional Node BioNorn **41100 Norn Spa Room MysticFalcon **42101 Norn Terrarium Bridge A-Norn **42102 Fastager Trap Alien **42166 Grendel-Ettin-Autonamer Alien **45851 Tropics Agent MNB **45852 Sahara: Signpost MNB **45865 Tropics Room MNB **45867 Tropics Agent MNB **45868 Tropics Room MNB **45880 Sahara: Overlays MNB **45881 Sahara: C bg MNB **45882 Sahara: C fg MNB **45883 Sahara: Monitor (t) MNB **45884 Sahara: Emitter (L) MNB **45885 Sahara: Emitter (h) MNB **45886 Sahara: Monitor (b) MNB **45887 Sahara: Emitter (EH) MNB **45888 Sahara: Emitter (NH) MNB **45889 Sahara: Monitor (p) MNB **45901 Sahara: Monitor (CP) MNB **45910 Sahara: ATablet MNB **45911 Sahara: ATablet MNB **45912 Sahara: ATablet MNB **45913 Sahara: ATablet MNB **45914 Sahara: ATablet MNB **45915 Sahara: ATablet MNB **45916 Sahara: ATablet MNB **45917 Sahara: ATablet MNB **46005 Grendel Pack Agent MNB **54000 C3 Antiseptic spray – clouds Hausmouse **54001 C3 Dev Tool Hausmouse **54002 C3 Dev Tool - room tool Hausmouse **54003 C3 Dev Tool - xy tool Hausmouse **54004 C3 Dev Tool - classifier tool Hausmouse **54005 unreleased agent Hausmouse **54006 Cupid's Lyre hearts Hausmouse **54007 unreleased agent - aging checker Hausmouse **54008 unreleased agent - agent injector Hausmouse **55100 bridge (in norn terrarium) chani **55101 agentroom delayer things chani **55105 Edynn: teleport bubbles n'stuff chani **55106 Edynn: keyboard handler chani **55108 Edynn: misc. scenery chani **55109 Edynn: ca stuff chani **55110 Edynn: magic vine chani **55111 Edynn: history eraser chani **55112 Edynn GUI: photographer chani **55113 locust swarm chani **62001 Medicine Flute Smoke Cloud Mandy **62003 Tropics Agent MNB **62004 Tropics Agent MNB **62005 Tropics Room MNB **62009 Tropics Agent MNB **63076 Storage Area Room Fav Places Signpost Mofaz **63077 Storage Area Room Dummy Agent (Stores Room #'s) Mofaz **63080 Storage Area Teleporter Agent Mofaz **64001 Edible sea life checker #1 Bulbaboy **64002 Rainbow Sharkling maker Bulbaboy **64003 Poker cheater bot (for cracking into!), basic form Bulbaboy **64004 Poker bot cards Bulbaboy **64005 Swimming and Flying Norn agent Bulbaboy **64401 MMC Decorations Antti **64402 C1->DS overlays lacota86 **65412 Borg teleportation animation Antti **65432 MMC Lemontree Antti **65535 Trickster's CAOS Helper (developers only) intp_trickster 2 User Interface and System Parts **1 norn indicator **2 _it_ indicator **3 text box **4 agent help watcher **5 agent help bubble **6 keyboard handler **7 autosave **8 quit dialogue **9 agent speech bubble **10 agent speech bubble factory **11 inventory GUI **12 options GUI **13 creatures GUI **14 icons GUI **15 desert fave place **16 marine fave place **17 bridge fave place **18 engineering fave places **19 jungle fave place **20 norn fave place **21 map control **22 pick-up indicator **23 creature history agent help **24 life event factory **25 life event **26 welcome screen **28 Zzzzzzzz **29 creature history array agent **30 blueprint screen **31 crypt screen **32 creature import dialogue **33 blueprint screen **34 about box **35 creature menu selected creature indicator **36 map display selected creature indicator **37 birth photographer **38 learning room fave place **39 import/clone dialogue **40 export error dialogue **41 creature bubbles **42 new keyboard handler **43 meso fave place - old **44 workshop fave place - old **45 comms fave place - old **46 warning icons **47 import/export contacts button **200 dummy GUI interface **201 frame rater **202 wolf control **203 CAOS command line **204 grettin switch **205 keycode displayer **206 connect GUI **207 portal dispenser screen **208 workshop screen **209 chamber norn indicator **210 comms screen **211 retry login message **500 magic profiler **501 starter family maker **502 Test2 **505 norn limitation button **1000 world switcher **1001 world switcher info agent **1002 pending Bytter **1003 Another mod-perl test by Frimlin and Sparky! Frimlin **1004 Dad Gonzaly **1005 AutoExporter Apollo **1006 User Friendly Gonzaly **1008 pending scheping **1009 pending jonnyg **1010 pending (???) **1011 pending (???) **1012 gui_menu **1013 pending Mairenn **1014 BioChem User Interface LHayze **1099 Firework from Firework Machine jack_a_edge **1500 Favourite Place - North Pole jonnyg **2138 IV: C3 sign 2 Ali_maggs **6666 History Gui darkns **6667 history GUI darkns **6668 history GUI darkns **8888 Just a mod-perl test by Frimlin & Sparky! Frimlin **10400 Net Probe GUI (in the works) Maghnus **13105 CFordres (gen) pasto **31502 Norngarden Agent tomtschek **32315 Sort Hat - Norn Flag Clucky **33300 Ghostcam Cevina **33301 Ghostcam Cevina **41105 Norn Spa Fav Places MysticFalcon **42101 Quick Age Panel Egg-Central **45851 Tropics Agent MNB **45852 Sahara: Signpost MNB **55100 Edynn GUI: clock chani **55101 Edynn GUI: hud chani **55102 Edynn GUI: head thingummy chani **55103 Edynn GUI: inventories chani **55104 Edynn GUI: icons chani **55105 Edynn GUI: message factory chani **55106 Edynn GUI: message boxes chani **55107 Edynn GUI: agent help chani **55108 Edynn GUI: owner's kit popups chani **55109 Edynn GUI: volume control chani **55110 Edynn GUI: population control chani **55112 Edynn GUI: creature view chani **63076 Storage Area Room Fav Places IconMofaz **64401 Un-Pauser Apollo **65102 Save and Quit Fast TapamN **65410 Borg teleportation Antti **65412 Borg shield Antti **65425 Borg Assimilation Antti **64856 Grendel User Interface Mkid112 3 Favorite Place Signposts **1 norn terrarium signpost **2 jungle signpost **3 desert signpost **4 marine signpost **5 engineering signpost **6 bridge signpost **7 learning room signpost **8 comms signpost **9 workshop signpost **10 meso signpost **11 corridor signpost **1000 Erodo_Fav_1 dagbiker2 **1001 Planetarium outpost scheping **1002 Transporter Room Signpost edash **1003 Spaceo Signpost adamwolf **1004 Hardman's Training Room favplace icon Gonzaly **1005 favplacesignpost Gonzaly **1006 Worldfavplace Gonzaly **1007 Signpost TheAardvark **1009 Aardpost TheAardvark **1010 Planetarium outpost scheping **1011 pending scheping **1012 pending CyberWolf **1013 swamp signpost CyberWolf **1014 Tavern TwilightCat **1015 Sssh! TwilightCat **1016 North Pole Shortcut jonnyg **1017 My Favorite Places Clucky **1018 Fav_place_signpost BioCreature **1019 pending jonnyg **1020 Temple TwilightCat **1021 nave mar_isc1 **1022 exterior mar_isc1 **1023 casa mar_isc1 **1100 Favplace Signpost Transporter Room edash **2200 PFP - Signpost - In Progress mrlittleguy **2276 icon - dollhouse sara_dippity **5000 Terra Agent MNB **13014 Random Test Rooms Random **13015 Cryo Room Random **23900 Ecosphere Signpost Prime **32201 Crypt favourite place icon Emmental **32313 Magic Beans Favorite Place Clucky **32315 Sort Hat - Geat Flag Clucky **45861 Tropics Agent MNB **45863 Sahara: Signpost MNB **55100 Edynn GUI: fav places chani **55101 Edynn GUI: fav place monitor chani **55102 Edynn GUI: alert monitor chani **55103 Edynn GUI: alert thingies chani **55104 Edynn GUI: kit monitor chani **55105 Edynn: autosaver chani **64623 MMC Favourite Place Antti 4 Favorite Place Icons 5-? Anything Else 2 Percievable to Creatures 1 Hand 2 Doors 3 Seeds * 17 - Justanut 4 Good Plant * 13 - Bramboo Cane 5 Bad Plant 6 Leaves 7 Flowers 8 Good Fruit * 7 - DS Lemon * 8 - Bramboo Fruit 9 Bad Fruit 10 Detritus * 52 - Rotten Carrot * 53 - Rotten Justanut * 54 - Rotten Lemon * 55 - Dead Stingers 11 Food * 9 - Carrot 12 Buttons and Switches 13 Good Bugs 14 Bad Bugs * 8 - Stingers 15 Good Critters 16 Bad Critters 17 Nests * 7 - Wild Stinger Nest * 8 - Stinger Pod 18 Agent Eggs 19 Weather 20 Bad 21 Toys **31900 XmasHat Tomtschek 22 Incubators 23 Vendors * 4 - Carrot Pod * 5 - Justanut Pod * 6 - Lemon Pod 24 Tools 25 Potions 3 More Percievable Agents 1 Lifts 2 Teleporters 3 Machinery (fixed, non-movable) 4 Creature Egg 5 Norn Home 6 Grendel Home 7 Ettin Home 8 Gadgets * 64 - Hoverdoc 9 Portals ---- Category:Creatures 3Category:Docking Station